The One Where They Are All in College
by aoifederv
Summary: Au Story where all the gang are in college. Mostly RR but the others will be in it too! Chapter three up! please review.
1. Default Chapter

**The One Where They Are All in College**

By Aoife 

Rachel yawned as she searched through her bag for the keys to the flat she shared with Monica. She had just finished her shift as a waitress in an all night café called Central Perk. She was in her second year at NYU and had decided to move in to a flat in the Village with Monica who working in a restaurant near by. Her parents hadn't been too please about her decision but they agreed to give her money for rent if she got a part time job to pay for her living expenses. She had hated the idea at first but now that she had gotten in the habit of juggling her studies, work and most importantly her social life she quite enjoyed having some responsibility. And since she was still her fathers favorite he often slipped her some extra money which her mother didn't know about!

Just as she dropped her bag in side the door her mobile phone began to ring, she smiled as she saw "Ross" flashing on the screen.

" hey Ross, Whats up?"

"Nothing, me and chandler just left the club and called in to Central Perk for one of your famous Lattes and they said you had just left. Do you want to join us for a quick cup of coffee"

Rachel giggled as Ross rambled on, obvisouly he had a few drinks as he sounded very lively " its like 3 Am and I just left the place I might pass, another time maybe"

She could hear the disappointment in his voice as he told Chandler she wasn't coming, but he just said "yeah- no problem, tell Mon Chandler says HI"

"Good night Ross" She held to the phone to her chest and smiled to her self. She couldn't believe how well she had been getting on with Monica's geeky brother since she started college. He was also in NYU doing his Masters in some geekey dinosaur subject!

She headed for the sitting room and noticed Monica had fallen asleep in front of the telly, she gently woke her and told her to go to bed.

She grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and began flicking through the channels, she always had trouble sleeping when she had to work late. She just stopped on MTV when there was a knock at the door.

"hey Rach! Since you wouldn't join us we decided to bring you a cup of coffee"

Rachel smiled and took the cup from Ross and stepped back to let the two guys enter the flat.

"is mon here" asked chandler looking toward the living room

"Just gone to bed a few minutes ago" ago replied Rachel knowing that Chandler really liked her best friend "I don't think shed mind if you went to say good night"

Chandler made a bolt for the Monicas bedroom with a goofy smile .

"So can I have a beer?" Ross asked heading to the kitchen " you don't think there is anything going on between those two do you?"

Rachel laughed " of course there is why else would he visit her in the middle of the night!"

"Well actually .." Ross began to blush " I asked him to come with me…. Kinda as back up"

Now it was Rachels turn to blush " am I THAT scary Ross?"

" Well I had something I wanted to ask you" ross took a couple of steps towards Rachel who was now leaning against the work top trying but failing to keep a huge smile of her face " now what could be so important to warrant a three AM visit?"

" I was sort of wondering, you know how we had been getting on so well lately, well maybe if I could take you out sometime" he half whispered getting redder and redder.

Rachel reached out and took his hand " I thought would never ask" she pulled Ross close to her and gently placed a soft but lingering kiss on his lips. Ross pulled back a little and with a huge smile on his face asked " is that a yes?"

Rachel didn't get a chance to reply as Ross drew her in to a more passionate kiss.

Well that's chapter one please read and review, and be gentle as this is my first attempt!


	2. Chapter two

Hey everyone thanks for the great reviews, it definitely helped me get this chapter. It still a bit slow moving at the moment but it will improve.

I forget to mention last time I don't own anything!

Chapter Two- The First Date

Rachels heart began to flutter as she looked at her watch only 5 more minutes till she finished her shift and Ross was sitting patiently on the orange couch waiting to take her on their first official date. Just then Amy arrived in and Rachel quickly removed her apron and told asked her to bring her and Ross over two coffees.

"So Ross, Where are you bringing me tonight?" she asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Well there is a new restaurant near by and them maybe we could go for a few quite drinks?"

" That sounds great! I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to change I wasn't supposed to be working to night but Gunther is sick or something so I had to cover his shift"

Ross laughed at this " you look fantastic, you always look fantastic"

Rachel leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek " now lets get out of here before the rest of the gang gate crash our date!"

Later that night they strolled hand in hand laughing and talking, both completely comfortable in each others company, "there is a really nice Irish bar near here if you fancy it" Ross asked hoping that it would be quite

"sure but I'm not drinking Guinness!"

As they approached the bar the heard "The Fields of Athenry" blaring from the usually quite Feeneys Bar.

" Guess what date it is Ross" Rachel asked laughing

" March 17th ill always remember the date we had our first date!" Ross said turning to look at Rachel not knowing what was so funny

" Yeah St. Paddy's day. Every Irish person in New York in there drunk!…. sounds like fun" she said dragging him towards the door.

Ross started to protest but then decided what the hell and followed Rachel trying to fight her way in to the bar. When they finally made it to the bar Ross shouted in to Rachels ear "this isn't quite as cosy and romantic as I had imagined, why don't we give the gang a call and get them to join us, make a night of it"

"Sure I'll go call Monica, you get the drinks in!" Rachel replied before heading out side to call Monica.

Monica and Rachels Apartment 

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello"

"Chandler why are you answering Monicas Mobile!"

"Oh God … am she is right here sorry" Chandler mumbled Rachel gasped when she heard Chandlers muffled voice say "Mon wake up Rachel is on the phone"

"Hi Rach, Whats up" Monicas said innocently

" Monica Geller don't you "whats up" me, why was Chadler waking you up" she shouted down the phone, getting strange looks from passers by.

" I guess we fell asleep while we were watching t.v. she tried to reason knowing that her best friend would know she was lying, she turned to smile at Chandler lying next to her I the bed and started giggling.

" well talk about this later missy" Rachel lectured " im not letting this go until I get all the gory details. Anyway I phoned to tell you that Ross and I are in Feeneys if ye want to join us for a few drinks"

"Yeah sure, ill phone the others and we'll see you in a while"

An hour later Monica entered Feeneys with Chandler and Phoebe and some other guy Rachel figured must be Ross and Chandler's new roommate, Joey.

"Hey how you doin" he asked as he approached the table which earned him a very dirty from Ross. " Rach I believe I've told you about Joey, he moved in with us last week."

"My pleasure" she giggled as Joey kissed the back of her hand, giving Ross a reassuring look to let him know she was only playing along. "Ross get in a round I need to go to the bathroom, come on Mon" Rachel grabbed hold of Monicas wrist who in turn grabbed Phoebe and they all headed for the bathrooms. Ross failed to notice how nervous Chandler looked at the prospect of their secret being exposed.

_Ladies Bathroom._

"Oh my God Monica, how long has this been going on" Rachel yelled as soon as the bathroom door closed behind them, "three months" monicas whispered looking down at the floor "please don't tell Ross" she pleaded looking Rachel in the eye, for the first tome since entering the pub, "he will go ballistic, and I think I love him, I'm just not ready for everyone to know yet."

Both Rachel and Phoebe engulfed her in a massive hug, screaming and jumping up and down, then Phoebe pulled away and asked, "Who are you in love with?" "Chandler" the other two replied in unison and the screaming and jumping carried on.


	3. chapter three

Here is chapter three , ill be hoping for a few more reviews, just to let me know someone is reading it and Im not wasting. I own nothing to do with friends!

Chapter Three

Seven months later.

Rachel and Ross set on the orange couch in central perk

"Rach, how could you not have told me? I mean God its my sister and my best friend. I keep getting these awful pictures in my head of them together" Ross sat starring in to his huge of coffee. Monica and Chandler had decided to come clean about their relationship to Ross and their parents as the holidays were approaching and they couldn't face spending Thanksgiving in the Gellers pretending to be just friends.

"Ross, you keep forgetting that you are sleeping with your sisters best friend also" Rachel tried to reason, she had known that Ross wasn't going to take the news to well, but it was three days since Monica told him and he was still avoiding them.

"Don't try that argument Rachel you and me are different, I love you, and I'm just afraid that my little sister is going to get hurt"

"Ross, he's not taking advantage of her, you've known Chandler most of you life you know he's not like that, and they are in love, Monica told me that months ago, she is happier than ever before, you are just going to have to trust her judgment on this one"

"Hey man" Chandler said as he entered central perk, "can we talk"?

"Well I better get back to work, see ya" Rachel jumped up from the couch and whispered to Chandler, "I think he is coming around"

"Ross I'm sorry you have such a big problem with this but I'm sorry I'm not breaking up with her, I cant do that man, surely you of all people understand how special Monica is"

"Just answer one question" Ross interrupted " do you love her"

"Of course I do she is my whole life, I never thought one person could make me so happy, I…"

Chandler was cut off by a giant hug form his best friend, "if you hurt her ill track you down and kick your ass" he said in to Chandlers ear, Chandler trying not to laugh at this returned the hug and gave Rachel the thumps up.

As soon as Rachel said good bye to the two men she grabbed her handbag and ran in to the toilets. She slammed the door shut and began searching for something, she stood there looking gat the pregnancy test she had bought three days earlier but still did not have the courage to take, she took a deep breath and decided that it was now or never.

The box said it only took two minutes for a result , but she waited three minutes to be on the safe side. She held the test kit in her hand with the little window facing towards the ground. She went over the whole scenario in her head for the millionth time that week, if it was positive how would she tell Ross, would they decide to keep it, she knew in her heart and soul that there was no way she could go through with an abortion, and adoption, she couldn't imagine living the rest of her life knowing that her son or daughter was out there somewhere and that she didn't see them everyday.

She took one more deep breath and flipped over the teat, there in the little window was the one thing she had hoped wouldn't be there, a little blue line. She started sobbing uncontrollably. That was it her whole life was over, how would her parents react, what about finishing college, oh god what would Ross say.

Twenty minutes later she exited the bathroom and apologized to Gunther saying she had a tummy bug and needed to go home.

Tummy bug, how ironic she thought as she left central perk.


End file.
